The present disclosure relates generally to lamp shields, such as lamp shields for vehicle headlamps.
In certain markets, such as the automotive market, headlamp reflectors, housings and other components are often manufactured using thermoplastic or thermoset material. However, reflectors, housings, and other components of a headlamp assembly made of thermoplastic or thermoset material are prone to damage due to thermal energy released from the headlamp. Conventional lamp shields direct thermal energy from the lamp backward toward the reflector and the base of the lamp causing local hot spots which can damage the reflector, housing, and/or other components of the headlamp assembly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lamp shield capable of reducing the occurrence and intensity (e.g., temperature) of hot spots within the headlamp assembly.